


Love and rivality in the same time

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Love story in Formula 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie and Toto are together since some times and they decide to say this news to person into F1. And Toto has a surprise to Susie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and rivality in the same time

Susie is testing for Williams at their young drivers test in Silverstone. Once she finishes her program, she leaves the team and she discreetly joins her boyfriend, Toto Wolff, who is the executive director of Mercedes team. 

“I’ve missed you all the day, my love,” says Toto.

“What are you doing here, you’re crazy! What if someone sees us!”

“I love you, and it’s been too long since I saw your beautiful blonde hair! I would love to have your hair,” jokes Toto.

“Come on, we have to be back at the room,” orders Susie.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Susie and Toto hear a woman’s voice, and when they turn around, they see Claire Williams, Susie’s boss.

“So, I repeat my question, where are you going?” says Claire. 

“Nowhere,” answers Susie.

“So why do you hold your hands?” asks Claire, with a little smile on her face.

“Ok, you caught us, he is my boyfriend,” says Susie.

“I knew it! You were too discreet to say anything, but I saw everything!”

“So you’re not upset, Claire?” asks Toto

“As long as she doesn’t give you important information about our car, I have nothing to say,” says Claire “but I have to tell to Felipe and Valtteri, they deserve to be informed about this.”

“Don’t do that. I will tell them as soon as I see them,” says Susie, “it’s only right that I tell them myself.”

Susie and Toto are back at home, and while Susie takes her shower, Toto looks for some information about a romantic restaurant because he wants to tell her something he can’t hide for much longer. After Susie’s shower, Toto prepares her some home made food and they go sleep quite early, because Susie has a long day tomorrow. 

Susie leaves the room a little earlier than usual, because she wants to tell to Valtteri and Felipe the news about her and Toto, and she didn’t want to wake her sleepy boyfriend so when Toto wakes up, he sees a note on the pillow next to him from Susie.

“Sorry, I had to leave before you woke up. Can’t wait to see you at midday. Kiss.”

Meanwhile at Mercedes, Lewis and Nico are chatting. 

“Hi Nico.” 

“Hi Lewis.”

“Yesterday, I was walking Roscoe and I saw something a little bit surprising,” says Lewis.

“What did you see?” asks Nico.

“Toto and Susie together.”

“Are you sure it was them?”

“No doubt! Do you think that Susie tries to steal information about our car?” asks Lewis.

“I don’t know, maybe it was just a coincidence.”

“No. They were really close, as you when you are with Viviane.”

“Or like you when you’re with Roscoe?” jokes Nico.

“You’re so funny! When I see him I’ll ask him,” says Lewis.

**********

At Williams, Felipe and Valtteri are eating breakfast together in the motorhome. Felipe felt lonely without his lovely kid who holds the microphone like no-one else, and his beautiful wife. Suddenly, Susie arrives at the motorhome, “Hello Guys!”

“Hi,” says Valtteri, a little bit sleepy before his cup of coffee.

“Hi,” adds Felipe.

“What are you doing here so early? Usually we see you here at eight a.m. not half seven,” says Valtteri.

“Well, I wanted to tell you something important.”

“What to you want to tell us?” asks Felipe.

“I have a boyfriend…”

“That’s fantastic!” Valtteri cuts in.

“Let me finish please. And my boyfriend is Toto Wolff.”

“And?” asks Felipe.

“Nothing else.” 

“That’s good for you, be happy!” says Felipe

“Congratulations!"said Valtteri

"But you’re not surprised to know that?”

“Why we would be surprised? It’s your life, you can do whatever you want,” says Valtteri.

”Even be the girlfriend of a man in a rival team,“ jokes Felipe.

“I’m happy to have you as teammates!” says Susie, who hugs both of them.

*********

Toto arrives at Mercedes and immediately after Lewis and Nico joins him.

“Good morning.”

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“We wanted to ask you something,” says Lewis.

“Go ahead!”

“Are you and Susie together?” asks Nico.

“Why would you say that?” Toto says with a hint of surprise.

“Because I saw you with her yesterday night, when I was walking outside with Roscoe.”

“Yes I’m with her.”

“Who are you with?” asks Niki Lauda, who had overheard the conversation.

“With someone who works at Williams as a test driver.”

“Wait. You’re with Susie Stoddart?” says Niki.

“Not for long I hope.”

“What? Do you want to break up?” says Lewis.

“No! I want to marry her!”

“Are you engaged?” asks Nico.

“Not yet, I’m waiting for the perfect time.”

“That is so cute.” says Lewis before him and Nico go back to work.

Now that everybody knows about their relationship, Susie and Toto don’t hesitate to hold hands in public or exchange kisses. The test days in Silverstone are over and Toto invites Susie to a romantic restaurant. 

When the dessert arrives, Toto gets down on one knee. 

“My god! What are you doing?” asks Susie.

“Susie, would you marry me?”

“Oh yes!” says Susie.

Toto puts the ring on Susie’s finger and he kisses her to the applause of all in the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to f1_rabbit who corrected my work, it was requested by someone on Tumblr, this is only a fiction


End file.
